


Warmth

by lumifuer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Actually freezing, And you need to do something about it, F/M, Negan is cold, Winter, lots of blankets involved, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: The reader finds out that while Negan is a great leader, he stands no chance against the cold weather.





	Warmth

You were sitting on the floor, studying the map and trying to decide which places were left undiscovered. Recently, the whole group had been running low on resources and the perspective of touching the emergency ones was rather unappealing.

You circled another area when the door to your room flew open. You immediately got up and reached for the gun resting on your mattress but managed to calm down just in time to not shoot your fellow group member.

“Hey, hey! Easy!” Dwight threw his arms in the air, trying to save his life. “Aren’t you too eager to shoot me?”

“You’re the one barging into my room uninvited,” you pointed out, crossing your arms, irritated by his behaviour and your poor situation. “Do you need something?”

“Me? No. But our boss does,” he informed you and allowed himself in, taking a glance at your shelves and bed. “Do you have any spare blankets lying around?”

“Dwight, be a dear and get the fuck away from my stuff,” you warned him, standing on his path to your makeshift closet and pointing finger at him. “But yeah, of course, I’ve got a ton of these. Suit yourself.”

“(Y/N), Negans wants me to collect as many blankets as possible. I’d rather not disobey his orders.”

You scoffed in response. “I’ve heard a lot of stupid orders coming out of his mouth but this one is by far the poorest one. Does he really think that we’re hiding extra blankets under our beds?”

“Forget it,” Dwight rolled his eyes and left the room, leaving you alone with your overwhelming urge to yell at somebody. The situation was bad enough and the rest of the group was miserable enough. Negan didn’t have to make the situation worse by ordering a search of your rooms.

“Fuck it,” you whispered under your breath, marching out of the room and almost bumping into Dwight on your way to Negan’s bedroom.

As you stood in front of his door, the possible consequences of your actions became more vivid but you had to talk some sense into him. At any cost. You knocked twice but didn’t wait until he responded.

The sight in front of you somehow managed to soften your heart.

Negan was sitting in his chair, legs crossed, a few layers of blankets were wrapped around his body which was still shivering. You tried to hold back the laughter, you really did. But it just slipped out and you had no control over yourself anymore.

Negan, on the other hand, didn’t seem all too amused.

“I’m freezing, for fuck’s sake,” he spat out, “and you seem all too happy about it.”

“I’m sorry, but I was trying to come up with the good reason behind this blanket ban you put on us. But this is far better than the one I’ve come up with.”

Seeing that smile was creeping in the corner of his lip, you let yourself in and closed the door behind.

“You know, you could make yourself useful and warm me up, doll,” he said in a low voice.

You leaned over him, resting your hands on both sides of his chair.

“Really? That’s great, I was just about to propose the same thing,” you teased. He looked up at you with a playful spark in his dark eyes but as he got up to place a kiss on your lips, you backed away swiftly. “There are few places worth checking out. I say the walk will warm you up as good as whatever you had in mind.”

With an unamused growl, he fell back into his chair. “In front of the entrance, in five minutes,” he commanded.

“Sure things, boss,” you said on your way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
